


all our love came out of the woodwork

by silpium



Series: inktober 2019 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 5+1 Things, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22634833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silpium/pseuds/silpium
Summary: “Shutup,” Hinata moans. “You’re—you’re important to me, okay? That’s it. That’s all.”Some things come as easy as breathing. This is one of them.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Series: inktober 2019 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1507019
Comments: 8
Kudos: 268





	all our love came out of the woodwork

**Author's Note:**

> for inktober day #10, "pattern."

**i.**

“As long as I’m here, you’ll be invincible.”

 _Invincible_. The word sings through Hinata's veins, harmonious and sweet. 

It’s not that Hinata believed he was particularly vulnerable before this or that he wasn’t able to become invincible himself. It’s all the promises embedded in those words—the promise that Kageyama will always believe in him, that they’ll always stand side-by-side; that Hinata will be able to grow strong, be able to attain his dreams—that’s poignant. 

_Invincible_. 

Hinata’s heart leaps with yearning. It has a nice ring to it.

**ii.**

“I will definitely be the one to defeat you! Whether it’s ten years from now or twenty—however long it takes!”

“In other words… you’ll stand on the same stage as me in the future? Whether it’s at the top of Japan or the top of the world?”

“Of course!”

Hinata is irritating, loud, infuriatingly optimistic—Kageyama could go on. But if there’s one thing Kageyama could say for Hinata, it’s that Hinata has unwavering passion, frighteningly so. It’s enough to match Kageyama’s, which immediately earns Kageyama’s begrudging respect. Hinata can’t be so bad if he loves volleyball as much as Kageyama does.

 _The top of the world_. It’s a promise filled with blood, sweat, and tears. At first, Kageyama thinks that Hinata agreed before understanding the implications of it, but no—despite the way he startled when Kageyama posed the question, there’s a fire in his eyes. He wants to reach the top of the world just as much as Kageyama.

He should’ve known Hinata would feel that way.

**iii.**

“You’ve got to stop overworking yourself,” Kageyama murmurs as he finishes wrapping bandages around Hinata’s ankle. “This is what happens when you don’t take care of yourself.”

Hinata averts his eyes. He’d taken a nasty fall on the court and fell on his ankle wrong, maybe spraining it, maybe just turning it wrong—they’d have to see. For now, Kageyama had taken him to the infirmary and was doing what he could.

“Listen to me, dumbass,” Kageyama says, louder this time as he gets up and starts putting the medical supplies away. “Your body can only do so much. You’ve got to eat well, sleep well, and know your limits. If you keep pushing yourself, this’ll happen again, and you won’t be able to play for even longer.”

“I know,” Hinata mutters. “It’s just—I want to—”

“I know you want to be important to the team,” Kageyama interrupts him, an edge to his voice, although not an unkind one. “But you can’t do anything like this.” Hinata bites his lip. Kageyama glances at him as he closes the cabinet. “I know it sucks. But you’ve got to remember that you’re more than just yourself—you’re part of a team. It’s not all about what you want to do.”

**iv.**

“Is this Kageyama nii-chan? The one you always tell me about?” Natsu tilts her head to the side.

It’s Kageyama’s first time at Hinata’s house, and he is nervous—or was nervous, at least, until this… tiny Hinata showed up. She burst into the room as soon as she heard the door open and close, practically bouncing up and down until she saw Kageyama.

“Yeah, this is Kageyama!” Hinata tells her cheerfully. “The one from volleyball club!”

Natsu nods emphatically before she moves to stand in front of Kageyama, giving him her little hand to shake. “It’s nice to meet you! I’m Natsu! I’ve heard a lot about you!”

Kageyama shakes her hand tentatively, about to ask what kind of lies Hinata’s filled her head with. Before he can, though, Natsu starts babbling. “You’re not as cool as nii-chan made you out to be. He was always talking about how awesome and amazing your tosses were and how _gwah_ you are and stuff!” 

Kageyama’s more than a little taken aback. He glances to Hinata to see him blushing as red as a tomato, starting to interrupt Natsu with something to the effect of _okay, that’s enough, Natsu! I’m sure Kageyama is tired from today, and…_ but Natsu just keeps talking. “You know, he told mom that you’re his best friend. But also his rival? I don’t really get it.”

“Anyway!” Hinata says, much louder this time. “We’ll just be going up to my room now! Kageyama loved meeting you, Natsu. We’ll talk later, okay?”

After Hinata drags Kageyama up to his room, he closes the door behind them and leans against it, covering his face with his hands. “You heard nothing, okay? Okay?”

“I dunno,” Kageyama says. “That was all pretty interesting stuff.”

Hinata removes his hands from his face to weakly glare at Kageyama. “I hate you.”

“Nah, I think you think we’re best friends.”

“Shut _up_ ,” Hinata moans. “You’re—you’re important to me, okay? That’s it. That’s all.”

**v.**

“Stay after practice with me,” Kageyama tells Hinata. “We should work on the freak quick.”

Hinata tilts his head. “Not that I’m against more practice, but it's been working perfectly, right? Shouldn’t we work on something else?”

Kageyama shrugs. “We get to work on everything else during regular practice, but the amount of time we get to work one-on-one together isn’t much. And it can always be improved, so I wanted to—”

“Aw, does Kageyama-kun miss spending time with me?” Hinata knows Kageyama well enough to read between the lines—they’ve barely been partnered up during practice recently and been busy with assignments at school, so they haven’t had much time to practice together. “If that's the case, then sure! I can grace you with my presence as long as you’d like.”

“Idiot,” Kageyama says, rosiness rising to his cheeks. “That’s not—that’s not it at all. I just felt like we were getting rusty.”

Hinata hums. “If you say so!”

Kageyama doesn’t grace him with a reply, instead just grabbing a ball and bouncing it on the floor a few times as a test.

It’s a good practice session; they're as in-sync as ever, undeniably connected. Kageyama radiates contentedness as they walk home. Hinata is sure that he is, too.

**+1**

When it finally gets said, it’s not a surprise. It’s always been in the air, an unspoken understanding. Kageyama just takes Hinata’s hand on their walk home one day, and Hinata doesn’t even startle—he just glances at their intertwined fingers, and Kageyama catches a smile.

At the intersection where they part ways, Kageyama’s about to start walking down his path when Hinata stops him. He’s blushing, sunset framing it behind him, and Kageyama savors the sight.

“I like you a lot,” Hinata says, simply.

And Kageyama says, “I know.” And Kageyama says, “I like you a lot, too.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks so much for reading! comments, kudos, and concrit are all super appreciated! feel free to hmu on twitter [@hhatsunetsu](https://twitter.com/hhatsunetsu)! i would love to chat with you ;v; have a great day and thanks again for reading!!


End file.
